My Bad Girl
by CreativePunk77
Summary: Set In Series Two. AU. After Jeff Morgan returned to seek revenge on Harvey, which ultimately cost Harvey, his relationship with Ingrid and got him kicked out of SPLAT, he turned to someone else for his needs... Harvey/Rose.


**Guilty Pleasure Paring again. Conflicting personalities make for a complex relationship, and Harvey and Rose are very naughty when together.**

* * *

 **MY BAD GIRL**

Never did he expect to fall in love with Rose Carter.

 _Rose Carter,_ the former Head Prefect. The Headmaster's most loyal servant and a cruel sadist to boot.

Yet, once he had got to know the _real_ Rose, Harvey had fallen for her, _HARD_.

Yes, she was still prim and proper in her own way, still smug and boastful of her achievements and considerable knowledge, still possessed the same distinctive voice and laugh, which had mocked him and his friends for years, but there were other sides to her character as well.

Loyalty was a good side to Rose, and Harvey loved how, even though Jeff Morgan had harassed him and nearly kidnapped him, she had stuck by his side.

' _Unlike that midget bitch. Fucked off when I needed her the most, all because of one lousy text.'_

He bristled as he thought about _'the bitch'_ , shaking his head to clear away the memories and instead, focussing on the scene before him.

He was sharing a bed with Rose and his girlfriend was currently nestled in between his legs, her back against his chest. The television in her room was switched on, broadcasting a wildlife documentary that was narrated by David Attenborough. Harvey didn't care for wildlife. His ex-girlfriend had, Ingrid owning several rabbits and a cat and harbouring the Zoo as one of her favourite places. When they had been together, Harvey hadn't protested to the trips to the Zoo, but now, he hated the Zoo with a _passion_ , just as much as he now hated Ingrid.

He had been heartbroken at the text that Jeff had made him send. He remembered Jeff coming to the village after locating him on the Internet through social media, and somehow obtaining his phone number, thus garnering a method, which he used for _weeks._ Messaging and calling Harvey to torment and harass him, similar to how he had treated him at school. Harvey had barely coped with the constant barrage of calls and texts, but for one reason or another, he managed to survive almost a month before snapping.

 _He regretted snapping._

Jeff, _a_ _livid Jeff_ , had arrived at the village, which the Hunters now resided in, and had cornered Harvey in his home. A house that, apart from the tormentor and his victim, was _EMPTY_.

Harvey winced as he recalled Jeff outlining the message to Ingrid, how his fumbling fingers had typed out lie upon lie. Of how he had never loved her, that it was all just a game and a trick. The devastation at this act had multiplied at Ingrid's reply.

She had believed the lie and torn into him, breaking apart their relationship.

 _Probably, for good._

Harvey rested his head onto Rose's left shoulder, closing his eyes and blocking out the noises emanating from the television set. His mind drifted, floating back to the memory of him being confronted by Ingrid and the rest of SPLAT.

The encounter had not ended well. His relationship with the five of them fractured and had been left broken, for several weeks now. However, Harvey hadn't cared in the slightest. Jeff had been sent away for good and he had come to realise that he was _sick_ of SPLAT and his parents. They never gave him what he wanted or needed. _No one ever had._

Until, he started spending more time with Rose.

A relationship had blossomed out of a faux friendship, (from her point anyway, as she was acting under the Headmaster's orders), and Harvey had found himself with Rose, practically every day and close to every waking hour.

He was with her when Lloyd fell into a coma.

Touching her when Simon went investigating the BRC with the remote control that Dinah had managed to steal off of her little brother's _spiteful_ girlfriend.

Kissing her softly on the mouth in full view of his family and former friends, smug at the reactions they caused.

He loved every aspect of their relationship, as did Rose. And they both agreed on the one part of their foundation that was the best, and that was the…

 _SEX_.

It was always anal, as both knew that they were too young to do it missionary style. Rose at thirteen and Harvey, just shy of his twelfth birthday. Although the sex was, at times, frowned upon by Harvey, whose timidity shone bright on certain days, the majority of the time, they were eager to 'get down dirty' and ended up in compromising positions in each other's bedrooms, always when the house was empty, save for them.

Apart from being pleasurable, it was a sort of healing method for Harvey. The physical contact made him aware that he _wasn't_ alone and that whatever happened, Rose would always stick by him.

"Unlike Ingrid fucking Smith…" Harvey whispered under his breath.

"What did you say, Bunny?"

Harvey raised his head as Rose craned her neck round, smiling up at him with happiness shining in her slightly glazed, murky brown eyes. Her boyfriend blushed and shrugged his shoulders, muttering:

"Oh, nothing, R-Rose."

He hesitated for a moment. "You called me ' _Bunny'…."_

Rose's eyebrow arched as she snorted. "So? You love it when I talk dirty to you!"

"I know, it's just that…. Well, you only call me that when you're in the mood for…."

"Sex?"

Harvey nodded, tips of his ears burning. Rose scooted round so that she was facing him, before drawing out a dramatic sigh.

"Oh Bunny, don't tell me you've got cold feet!"

"I haven't, I-"

"Look, Harvey." Rose's tone adopted one that was cold, which caused Harvey to fall silent and shudder. Her voice reminded him of when she had held the position of Head Prefect at St Champions. He trembled slightly as Rose's eyes contracted to slits, her voice a hiss.

"I have been battling against my Mother for _DAYS_ in order to secure myself a free house. And I thought that it wouldn't happen. Not after me rebelling against her, in terms of how I speak to her and how I present myself in my appearance, plus that fateful meeting where she met you and you decided to grind on me in full view of her _and_ the fact that she screamed at me the other week for catching me smoking, something which I have been doing ever since we moved to this pitiful village. Yet, _SOMEHOW_ , I did. So I invited you over and after a few pleasantries, I suspected that we would get down to business, but no, we are just sitting in my bed, half dressed and watching a documentary about animals instead of shagging, because YOU CAN'T MAN UP!"

Recoiling, Harvey sputtered: "You ain't gotta be _so nasty._ How am I supposed to know that you want to have sex _right now?!"_

Suddenly, lust entered his half lidded eyes as he purred: "But if that is what my baby wants…"

"Then that is what I, your _Mistress,_ will get!"

"Oh, come on!" Harvey pouted, the half lidded eyes and lust vanishing to be replaced by wide eyes and a sulky pout. "I still have to call you 'Mistress'?"

"Yes…" Rose purred, fingers dancing up Harvey's bare legs towards his underwear clad crotch. "And _you_ are MY Dirty Little Bunny…. Although, I should say My Dirty BIG Bunny, according to the size of your anatomy…."

Face positively beetroot, Harvey blurted out: "L-Let's j-just get on w-with it, ok? G-God, w-why do you h-have to call me t-that? Y-you know it t-turns me on…."

Another snort from his girlfriend. "That is exactly the _point,_ Bunny. Now… I think there is a little…. BIG problem I need to take care of…"

"Oh please do, Mistress!"

Rose smirked and bent her head, mouthing at the tent in Harvey's boxers. She whispered: "I love you, Bunny…"

Harvey smiled as he leant back, whispering: "I love you too, Mistress…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the central office of the BRC, the Headmaster was fuming. His personal telephone was to his ear, the tinny dialling of another attempted call, the only audible sound in the office apart from his flaring of the nostrils and Eve's scratch of the pen as she worked on some equations that had been set for her, by her Creator.

The other line not being picked up for the _tenth time_ , the Headmaster growled fiercely. This made Eve eye her Creator warily as the man scowled, setting himself up to waste time in order to leave a message with his 'pawn.'

The Headmaster's irritation only grew upon hearing the voicemail that Rose dictated in a smug voice, every word leaving the Headmaster more and more infuriated.

' _ **This is Rose. Evidently, you missed me and if you are someone of importance, then I shall get back to you as soon as possible. If you are insignificant, then you are merely wasting my time. Most likely, I am with my boyfriend so you will be waiting for a long time! If this is Harvey ringing, then you know where to find me, Big Bunny. I love you.'**_

Sneering at Rose's _feelings_ for the troublemaker, the Headmaster barked into the phone:

"Rose, this is the Headmaster. I expect you in my office as soon as you get this message. You have missed ten of my calls and have been neglecting your duties for the past few weeks. We need to have a little… _chat,_ so that I can figure out where your priorities lie!"

He snarled the last part of the statement, ending the voicemail with a jabbing of his finger to the required button on his phone. As he flung his mobile down, Eve flinching at the noise and the rough action, the Headmaster began to plot his impending meeting with Rose, a smirk flitting across his face as he envisioned her bending to his will, courtesy of a stronger level of hypnotism, than the one she was currently under.

Very soon, Rose Carter would be back on track with her duties and her _relationship_ with Harvey Hunter would take a back seat.

* * *

As Rose's phone beeped to signify that she had a new voicemail, Harvey groaned loudly, shouting: "Oh GOD! WHO KNEW THAT YOU COULD BE SO…. _BAD?!"_

Rose chuckled and littered his neck with kisses, murmuring:

"I'm bad to the bone, Bunny. I just needed someone to bring it out in me."


End file.
